The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,057 issued Sept. 20, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,518 issued Sept. 11, 1984, each to Eric D. Stein, the disclosure of which patents is incorporated herein.
The boxes of the above patents serve very well for the storing, transporting and selective viewing of papers, particularly bank related papers. At times, such boxes are used with respect to currency. Security is an essential item.
These boxes are not "strong boxes" or safes, but they are still security boxes. By this, it is meant that the lid is securely held to the bottom so that the security tie (strap, lock, etc.) cannot be temporarily removed, but must be destroyed to remove the lid; if it is, this is easily seen and it is then known at what point in the transit that security was compromised. This discourages or eliminates pilfering.